Margaren, Danirys
Danirys Margaren was the only daughter and youngest child of Duke Aerys Margaren and his wife Rhaella. Dani was virtually orphaned at birth and was taken in my loyal retainers of House Draydess, where she was raised. Dani would go on to inadvertently ally with the Antrixian Resistance under Lord Graydon Strykia's control. Her father died before she was even born. As a suspected resistance leader, Aerys was murdered by Lady Harkness's new pet Lady Deathstryke. Dani's brother Rathen Margaren was also presumed killed in the raid. Her pregnant mother and young brother Varien, fled to the ancestral home of House Margaren, to escape Harkness and Deathstryke. On the night Dani was born, a vast storm raged. For this reason she is sometimes called Danirys Stormborn. Her mother died soon after she was born, leaving her an orphan. As a baby, she was taken in by loyal retainers of House Draydess along with her brother, Varien. Dani was hand-picked by Lady Danara from the candiates selected by Verys to be the handmaiden to Davin Strykia. Dani would accompany Nessa Carré and Sebastian Synklair when they saved her from robbers in the High Lord's Palace on Antrixies in 3 ABY. Her loyalty to young Davin and that her saviors stated they wanted to keep Davin safe as well, is what prompted her choice. Dani found herself in an unknown star system aboard a large spaceport. There she would meet the surviving members of the Strykia family and learn that the High Lord Graydon back on Antrixies was an imposter. Appearance and Personality Dani was polite and well-spoken, having grown up in a Lesser House of the Landsting, but she was filled with quiet determination. She used to be cowed by her older brother's ambitions and the cruelty of the Imperials that seemed to always be around her, but her time amongst the exiled Antrixian and Commonwealth refugees taught her pride, confidence and skills of command. Most influential was Rena Traabo, teaching Dani how strong, yet respected, a woman could be. She was still somewhat naive of the galaxy due to being young and living her life under sequestered Imperial rule, but she was intelligent and quick to understand once she was free, to pursue her own path. RPG D6 Stats Type: Young Caregiver DEXTERITY 3D Dodge 3D+1, Melee Combat 3D+2, Running 3D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D (s)Cultures: Antrixian Commonwealth 4D, Languages 3D+2, (s)Scholar: Child Care 4D MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 3D+2, Con 5D, Search 4D, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 2D Climbing/Jumping 4D, Swimming 3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D First Aid 4D+1 Special ABilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 0 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 5 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters